Dautgher Of The Pirate King
by Lyndseybug
Summary: After stealing back the Black Pearl Elizabeth finds out exactly why she and Jack would never work out. Eight months later Anna Reagan Turner is born. In my story Liz has a girl. Only prelude. I plan on writing a sequel.


"Are you ok Lizzie?" Jack asked for the millionth time that day. "I'm fine Jack." Elizabeth said. "We'll be in Tortuga in a few minutes." Gibbs said. "Right." Jack said. They had once again stolen the _Black Pearl _back from Barbossa.

"Land." Elizabeth said happily. A blonde head woman came marching up with Scarlett and Giselle. "Bella luv." Jack said. The woman slapped him. "Why'd you do that?" Jack asked. Scarlett and Giselle slapped him too. "What is it with women and slapping me today?" Jack asked rubbing his cheek. "You could have at least sent a letter!" The woman yelled. "Sorry luv but I had a bit of an run in with Davey Jones." Jack said. The woman gasped. "Are you ok?" She asked. "I shall be." Jack said with a saucy smile. The woman swatted him playfully. She turned to Elizabeth. "Hello I'm Arabella Sparrow." She said shaking Elizabeth's hand. "Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked. "Told you we wouldn't work out Lizzie." Jack said. "Come on. Let's go home." Arabella said.

"Amazing." Elizabeth said as they entered the bar. "It ain't much but it's home." Arabella said. "Bella I've come to recruit you." Jack said. "Recruit?" Arabella asked. "We're going looking for the Fountain of Youth." Jack said. "Why do you want to recruit me?" Arabella asked. "Well Lizzie will need a lady friend on our vogue won't she? And I shall too." Jack said. "You've gotten yourself a deal Sparrow. Girls watch over the tavern while I'm gone." Arabella said. "Yes ma'am." Scarlett and Giselle said.

"I think I might be pregnant." Elizabeth whispered to Arabella. They had become fast friends since Arabella, or Ara as Elizabeth had come to call her, joined the crew. "Well you are showing a bit." Ara said. "What am I going to do Ara? I don't want to leave the ship. And you know I can't leave Jack. Will put me in charge of him." Elizabeth said. "You don't have to leave the hip Elizabeth. I'm a trained Midwife." Ara said. "Do you think it be safe?" Elizabeth asked. "No pirate would dare harm the child of the Pirate King. It's in the guide lines." Ara said.

Elizabeth was officially six months pregnant. And Ara was three. "I wish Will was here." Elizabeth said sadly. "I have you thought of any names?" Ara asked. "If it's a boy than I'm going to name him William Weatherby." Elizabeth said. "What if it's a girl?" Ara asked. "Anna Regan. Anna was Will's mother's name." Elizabeth said. "And if I remember correctly Regan means Queen." Ara said. "Yes. What about you?" Elizabeth asked. "Constance Laura if it's a girl and Jacob Fitzwilliam if it's a boy. I'll call him Jake for short." Ara said. Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at the boy middle name. "Not very piratey is it?" Elizabeth teased. "It's the name of one of mine and Jack's friends." Ara said. They giggled.

"Ara." Elizabeth said. "What wrong Elizabeth?" Ara asked. "I think my water broke." Elizabeth said. They looked down and saw a puddle of water under her. "Yep. It broke." Ara said. "I'll go lay down in my cabin." Elizabeth said waddling to her cabin. "CODE TB!" Ara yelled. "Mrs. Turner's having her baby?" Barbossa asked. "Aye." Ara said. "Yeah!" The crew yelled. "Now who's going to help me?" Ara asked. The crew pointed at Jack. "Me?" Jack asked. "You'll have to get used to it Jack when Ara goes into labor." Gibbs said. "Fine." Jack grumbled.

"AHH!" Elizabeth yelled. "A girl!" Ara said. She cleaned up the baby and handed her to Elizabeth. "Hello Anna Regan." Elizabeth cooed.

"I hate dresses." Nine-year-old Anna grumbled. "I know sweetheart but I want you to look your best." Elizabeth said. "Yeah Annie. Don't want to look like a boy do you?" Jake teased. "Shut up Jake." Anna said. "Behave Jake." Ara scolded. "Yes mama." Jake said. "I see it!" Anna said. They looked up and saw _The Flying Dutchman _sail towards shore. "Come on!" Elizabeth yelled running down the beach. The group broke into a run. They saw a boat rowing towards shore. Will Turner jumped out of the boat taking Elizabeth in his arms and kissing her soundly. Jake and Anna blanched. Will stared wide-eyed at Anna. "Hello Father." She said. "Father?" Will stuttered. "Will meet Anna, Our daughter." Elizabeth said. Will scooped her into a hug. He looked at Jake. "Do we have a son as well?" Will asked. "Heavens no. That's Jake. He's Jack's son." Elizabeth said. Will looked at Jack. "Just cause I'm a pirate don't me I can't be a family man as well." Jack said. "Ignore him. Man's always half lit. I'm Arabella. Jack's wifey." Ara said. Will broke out laughing. "Why does everyone think it's so incredible I'm married?" Jack asked. "Because your Jack Sparrow." Will said. "Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected. He picked up Jake. "And I have the best crew in all the bloody seas!" He announced. "We're pirates." Anna said. "You are?" Will asked. "We have swords and everything. Father's going to show us how to shoot." Jake said. "Really now?" Will asked. The children nodded. "Well we have to teach them how to protect themselves." Jack said. "I'll be there to make sure they don't hurt themselves." Elizabeth said. "Do you sail?" Will asked. "Yes. We do own a home in town though. After I settled my father's estate I built the house." Elizabeth said. "It's huge! I prefer the sea but the house is the second best thing." Anna said.

"Wow." Will said looking at the house. "All of the crew live here so it has to be big." Elizabeth said. "Come on papa. I want to show you my room." Anna said taking Will's hand.

"I can't believe I missed all this." Will said. He and Elizabeth had just finished making love. "It's ok Will. As long as you're alive it doesn't matter." Elizabeth said. "To you." Will said. He jumped out of bed and started getting dressed. "What are you doing Will?" Elizabeth asked sitting up. She clutched the sheet to her chest. "I can't do this." Will said. "Will? Will!" Elizabeth said as he left the room. She quickly got dressed and ran after him.

"Will?" Elizabeth asked walking up to Will. He was standing on the cliff. It was early sunrise. "Leave me Elizabeth. I do not wish for you to see me die." Will said. "You're not going to die." Elizabeth said. "I can't get on that damn ship Elizabeth. I would be driving to madness just think of you and Anna." Will said. "What about Anna? How do you think she would react to you dieing right after she met her?" Elizabeth asked. Will turned to her. "We will meet again Will. But we can't if you don't get on the ship. I would die if you died." Elizabeth said tears flowing down her cheeks. Will wiped away the tears. "I don't want to leave you." Will said. "I always keep a piece of you with me. Two actually." Elizabeth said. Will swooped and gave her a kiss.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and saw Will. Her eyes widened. "Will! Get up!" Elizabeth said. Will shoot strait up. They saw it was nearly time for him to go. They got dressed and headed to the beach.

"I'll miss you mate." Jack said shaking Will's hand. "I'll miss you too Jack." Will said. Will turned to Ara. "It was nice to meet you." Will said. "Same here." Ara said. He bended in front of Anna. "I drew this for you." Anna said. Will took the drawing. It was of Him, Anna and Elizabeth. He hugged her. "I'll miss you." Anna said. "I'll miss you too Princess." Will said. "I also wrote this for you. Don't open it till you're on the ship." Anna said handing him a letter. "I love you." Will said. "I love you too Papa." Anna said kissing him on the cheek. He stood up and walked up to Elizabeth. "I'll see you in ten years." Will said. "I'll be here." Elizabeth said. He kissed her with passion. He started walking back to the ship. He turned around and waved.

"How was your trip son?" 'Bootstrap' Bill asked. "I'm a father." Will said. "What?" Bill asked. "I have a beautiful little girl named Anna." Will said. "After your mother." Bill said. "It about killed me to leave them Father." Will said. "I felt the same way every time I left you and your mother. Our situation is different but it always did kill me." Bill said. "She drew me a picture and wrote me a letter." Will said. He handed the picture to Bill. "Quite an artist ain't she?" Bill said. "Yeah." Will said. "Well read the letter." Bill said. Will opened the letter and started to read:

Dear Papa,

By the time you read this your going to be gone. Mama and me will really miss you but Jack will take care of us so you don't have to worry. Mama says that we'll see you when I'm nineteen. That's a really long time but I know we'll be there. I'm going to be the best pirate I can be. Mr. Gibbs says it bad luck for women to be on ship but maybe the pirate that made that up was just a bad pirate. Mr. Barbossa says to ignore him cause being a great pirate is in my blood. By the way if you're you're reading this in front of Grandfather, Mr. Barbossa says he's really sorry for killing him. I know that you think you'll miss a lot and you will but you'll e able to hear all about it when you visit. Mama says that when I'm old enough she's going to tell me why you have to leave. I really do understand. Sometimes peoples have to do stuff they don't want to, to help other peoples. Mama says that's how you became a pirate in the first place. To save her after Mr. Barbossa kidnapped her. I hope that who ever I'm destined to marry does that for me. I best go. It's almost time for you to leave. I hope that you remember us. I will remember you. I always dreamt of what it would be like to meet you and it was better than I thought. I love you.

Love,

Anna Regan Turner II

P.S. Tell Grandfather I love him too. Wish I could have met him too.

P.S.S. Please forgive Mr. Barbossa. He really is a good man now.

Will was crying after he finished reading the letter. "She seems sweet." Bill said putting his arm over his shoulder. "She's the most perfect in the world next to Elizabeth." Will said. Bill laughed. "That wife yours is not perfect, son. She's a pirate and so is your daughter." Bill said. Will laughed.


End file.
